


Lamar x Kira (Male Oc) One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Original Male Character, Bromance to Romance, Crazy, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Bottom Lamar and Top Original Male Character, Feelings, In Love, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Kitty Roleplay, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Switching later on, Top Lamar, Topping from the Bottom, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are one-shots with Lamar and one of my male ocs, Kira.





	1. He's Mine

Kira and Lamar are together now. They love each other very much. 

 

Kira finds out that Lamar has been kidnapped again by a small gang. 

 

His eyes darkened as he grabs an axe. 

 

He kills the gang of guys. One girl kissed Lamar right in front of him. He chased her and cuts her head off.

 

He goes back in the room that Lamar is in. 

 

Lamar is tied in a chair, his hands behind his back. 

 

Lamar noticed the blood on Kira and the axe was also bloody but, he doesn't say anything.  

 

Kira kisses Lamar and unties him. 

 

Kira had saved Lamar again as they walked out of the abandoned warehouse. 

 

They were walking as they hold hands. 

 

“Sorry that you had to save me again, Kira.” Lamar said to him. 

 

“Lamar...it's alright, I don't mind. It wasn't your fault that they grabbed you. Don't worry and forget about it. Let's get to the others before we're late.” Kira said 

 

Lamar nods his head.

 

They went to their house. They live together now, near the others. Kira lives with Lamar and Franklin. His dogs like Chop and are nice to him. 

 

Kira took a shower, washing the blood off. He changed his clothes and then, they left. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They went to the Vanilla Unicorn and hang out. The others are there. Kasper, Trevor, etc. 

 

Kira grabs a cold beer and starts drinking it. He walked over to Kasper as he had a smile. 

 

They had decided to wear similar outfits like twins do. 

 

Kasper is wearing a dark gray vest with a black long sleeved shirt under it and dark gray ripped jeans with gray timb boots. He has a gray fedora hat. 

 

Kira is wearing a black vest with a dark gray long sleeved shirt under it and black ripped jeans with black timb boots. 

 

They started talking to each other. 

 

“How's the relationship with Lamar going?” Kasper asked him. 

 

Kira smiles again. “It's been great.” he said 

 

Kasper slightly smirks. “So, who's on top?” 

 

“We take turns, it depends.” Kira said with a smirk. 

 

“Really? Because I thought you'd be the dominant one.” Kas said with sarcasm. 

 

Kira laughed at that. “Mostly.” 

 

Kasper gives his fedora hat to Kira. 

 

“I'II let you borrow it.” 

 

“Thanks, Kas.” 

 

Kasper smiled more. “No problem.” 

 

Kira puts the fedora on his head and walks somewhere else. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira had two more beers then, walked into Lamar. 

 

“Shit, sorry...oh Kira, there you are. That hat looks nice on you.” Lamar said 

 

Kira smiled at him. 

 

A stripper walked towards them and grabs Lamar's arm. 

 

“Hey baby, want a private dance?” she asked 

 

Kira's eyes were dark as he glared at her. 

 

'Get your hands off him, you slut.’ he thought 

 

He pushed her away then, he hugs Lamar. 

 

“Sorry, sweetheart but, he's mine.” he said as nicely as he could. 

 

He had promised Trevor that he wouldn't fight with one of the strippers. 

 

She got a pissed off look on her face. “Gay fucker.” she had said towards Lamar.

 

Kira got angry as he let go of Lamar.

 

“What the fuck did you just say?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira had broken his promise but, he couldn't help it. He got in a fight with one of the strippers, kicking her in the back after she was rude to Lamar. She was on the ground now. 

 

Kira tries to leave with Lamar, nearly dragging him out but, Lamar stops him. 

 

“Wait, we haven't seen Franklin yet. And I want to talk to him.” he said to Kira. 

 

“Ok then, we'll stay.” 

 

Lamar and Kira are sitting on a couch. Lamar thinks that it's usually Kira who kisses him. 

 

Lamar kissed Kira on the lips and then, pulls away. 

 

Kira's heart was beating fast as he slightly blushes. He smiled a lot too. 

 

“I love you, Kira. I feel like I don't say that a lot but, I really do love you.” Lamar also said to him. 

 

Kira's heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness. He was smiling as he jumps into Lamar's lap. He wraps his arms around him.

 

“I know you do, Lamar. I love you too.” 

 

Lamar also smiled, at that. 

 

Kira smirked now and kisses Lamar's neck, starting to leave a dark mark on him. He rubs Lamar's inner thigh. “If you want to, you can be on top tonight~” he said, seductively.

 

“Kira…” 

 

Lamar blushed, moaning slightly. He bit his lower lip too. 

 

“But first, let's get drunk together!” Kira said, happily. 

 

Lamar, Kira, and Kasper all get drunk together. Franklin also joins them later on. 

 


	2. Crazy In Love

Lamar and Kira are in their bed. They are both asleep and naked. Kira is laying on top of Lamar. They bodies still close together. 

 

Kira opened his eyes as he smiled. He kissed Lamar's lips, lovely. Lamar opens his eyes, smiling too, into the kiss. 

 

_-An Hour Later -_

 

Lamar is still laying in bed as Kira went out, somewhere with Kasper. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Two Hours Later -_

 

Kira and Kasper went in a sex store. They look around for awhile. One of Kira's favorite songs was playing now, over the speakers in the store. It was Crazy In Love. 

 

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_ _  
_ _I touch on you more and more every time_ _  
_ _When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go_ _  
_ _Call your name two, three times in a row_ _  
_ _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_ _  
_ _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_ _  
_ _Yeah, cause I know I don't understand_   


_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

  
_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_ _  
_ _Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now_ _  
_ _Got me lookin' so crazy right now your touch_ _  
_ _Got me lookin' so crazy right now_ _  
_ _Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss_ _  
_ _Got me hoping you save me right now_ _  
_ _Lookin' so crazy your love got me lookin'_   


_Got me lookin' so crazy your love_

 

He smiled to himself. He saw a mirror and looks at his dark blue eyes. He looked at some stuff in there. 

 

Kira buys two things, a kitty ears headband and a ribbon with a bell. He buys other things too. 

 

After that, they left in Kasper's car. They went back. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was sundown when Kira got inside. Kasper went home and Franklin was gone, not there. 

 

He locked the front door as Lamar walk out of their room and into the living room. 

 

Kira and Lamar are alone so, Kira closed the curtains, the room is dark now. Lamar sat down on the couch. Kira puts on the kitty headband and ribbon with bell. He crawls on the ground to Lamar and then, gets on him. 

 

He sat on Lamar's lap, leg on each side. He kisses and grinds against him. Lamar starts to get hard down there as Kira smiled. 

 

Lamar blushes at that. “Pervert.” he said 

 

Kira just smirked and gets off him. He gets on his knees as he unzips Lamar's jeans. He takes Lamar's dick out. He starts to suck Lamar off. He puts most of Lamar's erection in his mouth and starts sucking more, licking it too. He licks the head of it then, bobs his head up and down. 

 

He also started deepthroating him now. 

 

Lamar blushed again as he moans. He grabs Kira's hair, gently as he pulls and pets him. 

 

“Kira~” 

 

Kira smirks more. In a few seconds, Lamar arched his back, tilting his head back a little too. He came in Kira's mouth. Kira swallowed as Lamar puts his dick back in his own jeans. Kira takes the stuff off, putting them in a drawer. 

 

They lay down on the couch together, napping after that. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin sees them, asleep on the couch. He smiled at that.

 

He sees the kitty ears headband and ribbon with a bell in the drawer. Franklin closes it then, he walks somewhere else. 

 

'That was weird.’ he thought, to himself. 

 


	3. Nya~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be short, sorry about that xD

_ -Three Hours Later -  _

 

Kira and Lamar went out. They were shopping in a clothes store, near their house. A song is playing in the background with the speakers in the store. 

 

Kira has been looking around. He looks at the men's lingerie, he got bored because the clothes weren't interesting to him. 

 

He sees a woman flirting with Lamar, his man. His eyes darkened, he had threatened her with scissors. She runs away, out of the store, scared. 

 

He looked at the women's lingerie and a big smile got on his face. He grabs some things and then, goes in the dressing room to try them on. 

 

Lamar is sat down on something. He looks at Kira as he walked out, towards him. 

 

Kira teases Lamar with a kitty outfit. 

 

“Nya~ Lamar~” he said 

 

Lamar blushed, thinking that it's adorable. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-An Hour Later -_

 

They were in their room, on the bed. The door was locked so Franklin, Kasper, or anyone else wouldn't just walk in. 

Kira is wearing a woman's black lingerie, a short nightgown and a black cat ears headband. 

“Lamar..nya~” Kira said 

Lamar smiled at him, with a slight blush. 

 


	4. Warm Loving ♡

Lamar and Kira are alone. They are upstairs, in the room. The door was locked. 

 

They were on the bed. Kira and Lamar were kissing. Kira is on top of Lamar. 

 

Kira stick his tongue down Lamar's mouth. 

 

Lamar moaned and then, Kira stopped kissing him, Lamar was panting. 

 

Kira smiled at him as he starts kissing Lamar's neck and then, bites him. He starts lifting Lamar's shirt up. 

 

Kira takes off the shirt on Lamar and then, he takes off his own shirt. They take off their jeans too. 

 

He leans down and kisses Lamar. He deepened the kiss as Lamar moans softly. 

 

He stops and looks at Lamar. Kira looks into Lamar's eyes. 

 

He loved Lamar's eyes, those brown eyes. 

 

Kira bit his bottom lip. He stops thinking. 

 

He starts taking Lamar's boxers off. He takes off his own boxers too. 

 

All their clothes are on the ground now. 

 

Kira starts licking Lamar's shaft and then, puts it in his mouth, he starts to suck it. Lamar starts moaning and grabs Kira's hair. 

 

He stops sucking it, after awhile. Lamar lets go of his hair. Kira looks at him and smiles, noticing that Lamar is a bit taller than him, loving that detail. 

 

Kira grabs his jeans and takes something out of the pocket. It was a small bottle. He puts the stuff, lube on two of his fingers. He puts the fingers inside of himself. 

 

He sees that Lamar is blushing. Kira moaned softly as he spreads his own hole. 

 

After a minute, he takes his fingers out. He puts the lube on Lamar's dick too. 

 

Kira gets on top of Lamar again and he puts Lamar's erection inside of him. Lamar moans and grabs Kira's hips, pushing him down. Kira grabs Lamar's shoulders as he starts going in and out. 

 

He leans down and kissed Lamar again. 

 

Lamar noticed that Kira's lips were soft. 

 

Kira rolled his head back in pleasure and starts moaning. “Lamar…~” he said 

 

He starts going faster. He goes harder and deeper until after another minute, Lamar came inside of him. 

 

Kira slowly takes the dick out of him. 

 

He was kissing Lamar, after that. 

 

Lamar was feeling tired, having a slight smile. He falls asleep. Kira lays next to him, smiling again. 

 


End file.
